Amores que matan
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Ellos estaban entrenados para matar sin dejar rastros. Ellos vivían bajo el código de la hermandad: aniquilar al enemigo y herir hasta la muerte a quien no se puede amar [SasuSaku/AU]
1. Letal

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Amores que matan**

 **…**

 **Capítulo I: Letal**

 **…**

El viento estival era frío y lacerante sobre su cara. Desde lo alto del edificio, Sakura Haruno achicó los ojos, volviendo el rostro, cuando algunas hebras de su rosado y desordenado cabello se introdujeron en ellos. Su compañero, un palmo delante de ella, la miró de reojo para lanzarle una agría mirada de desaprobación y ella, que llevaba conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha desde hace nueve años -cuando por avatares del destino se convirtió en el miembro más joven de La Hermandad- entendió el mensaje implícito que aquellos pozos de antracita le comunicaban; así que sin necesidad de que él agregará nada más, Sakura se deshizo de su teléfono móvil y empezó a hurgar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero hasta dar con una liga; acto seguido, se ató la guedeja en una estricta cola alta con ella.

El gesto de acuerdo de Sasuke también fue mudo; sin embargo, después opinó:

―Deberías cortarte el cabello. Es muy llamativo.

Sakura sonrió triunfal. Ocultando el gesto hacia el cielo límpido de esa noche estrellada, trató de concentrarse en su próximo movimiento; no pudo, sin embargo, evitar que el corrientazo de satisfacción que le recorrió la espina dorsal por lograr que Sasuke volviera a prestarle atención, la distrajera de plan original. Llevaba toda la noche intentando que él le hablara, pero después de la discusión que habían tenido esa tarde; donde básicamente ella lo gritoneó mientras él la observaba con aburrida indiferencia, Sasuke había hecho con ella lo que mejor se le daba: ignorarla.

Ella se paseó a su lado, al borde la azotea; abajo el tráfico bullía en una arquitectónica vorágine de vehículos y transeúntes. Lo miró directamente por primera vez en toda la noche; iba vestido de negro como era habitual durante las noches de asedio y el oscuro cabello, disparado en distintas direcciones por el salvaje vaivén de la brisa, se le estrellaba en el nacarado rostro. El cinturón de armas le rodeaba las caderas y las fundas le caían sobre el costado de los mulsos, arañándole los jeans negros mientras las botas de odre sintético se ajustaban a sus tobillos; la chaqueta de grueso cuero tensándose por el movimiento de sus músculos superiores al sujetar los binoculares. Sakura se situó frente a él, provocando que Sasuke emitiera un gruñido poco amistoso cuando su figura enjuta se interpuso en la trayectoria de los binoculares.

―Sabes bien que nunca lo haré.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura lo sorprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco y el corrientazo de complacencia se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. Estaba empezando a creer que Ino tenía razón y que sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas sí era, como ella decía, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

―Hump ―lo oyó gruñir con un mueca de hastío que Sakura era experta detectando. Sasuke, sin más ambages, giró su cuerpo para sacarla de su campo visual.

―Deja de hacer eso.

Silencio como toda réplica.

―Sasuke. ―le dijo; su voz tan anhelante como una plegaria.

Sakura refunfuñó ante la ausencia de respuesta y, obstinada, se volvió a interponer entre él y su objetivo.

―Sasuke. ―Ella repitió.

El aludido bufó y quitándose los binoculares le lanzó a Sakura una ardiente mirada de desdén. La pálida piel de su escote, donde el escudo de la familia Haruno brillaba al final de la cadena de plata que le cruzaba el cuello, destacaba bajo la oscura camiseta de tirantes. Los calentadores de cuero que cubrían sus brazos para protegerla del frío y heridas leves, se pegaban a sus bíceps y tríceps como una segunda piel al tiempo que las botas acordonadas apretaban sus pantorrillas sobre los ajustados pantalones. Ella no llevaba un cinturón de armas, pero Sasuke conocía todos los inimaginables lugares de su cuerpo donde Sakura solía escondérselas.

―¿El qué? ―le riñó, exasperándose y confirmándole con su respuesta que sí la había estado escuchando.

―Ignorarme. No puedes molestarte conmigo y luego simplemente ignorarme. Soy tu mejor amiga.

―Eres mi compañera ―la corrigió con el aire de irritante petulancia que empleaba siempre que Sakura se le antojaba molesta―. Y nuestro encargo está a punto de irse a la mierda por culpa de tus melodramas.

―No son melodramas, Sasuke.

Él la miró en completo silencio; una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Ante ese gesto tan acusadoramente conocido, Sakura pareció claudicar:

―Está bien, tal vez lo sean un poco.

La capitulación de Sakura no surtió ningún efecto en Sasuke; su expresión una máscara de frío aburrimiento.

―Tenemos quince minutos para cumplir nuestro encargo antes de que el líder se entere que hemos estado perdiendo tiempo valioso discutiendo frivolidades.

Sakura arrugó la nariz. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo ondear los detritos de cabellos que se escapaban de su cola y llevó su mano derecha a la zona baja de su espalda, a la altura de la pretina de su pantalón donde ocultaba una de sus armas. Con un movimiento ágil, cogió a _Katsuyu_ , su Glock 9 milímetros, y dando un giro de noventa grados apuntó a un objetivo impreciso, al otro lado del cristal del edificio de enfrente.

―¿Si mato a ese granujas me prestarás atención?

Sasuke la miró, inconmovible, como siempre.

―Más vale que no erres ese disparo ―la conminó; en su voz se colaba una nota cortante: medio burlándose, medio desafiándola.

Ella le sonrió torcidamente al tiempo que viraba la cabeza y clavaba la vista en su objetivo. Un hombre de mediana edad, elegantemente trajeado tenía el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa donde había estado comiendo con una mujer en apariencia bastante más joven que él. Por su postura, Sakura determinó que estaba a punto de dar por concluida la velada; así que cuadró los hombros y cerrando su ojo izquierdo fue más precisa a la hora de apuntarlo. Contuvo el aire un par de segundos en sus pulmones y cuando el sujeto hizo amago de levantarse de su lugar, apretó el gatillo. La detonación fue sorda, pero además de sentir el impacto impelerla levemente hacia atrás, Sakura escuchó el silbido de la bala al cortar el viento y después el ruido del ventanal haciéndose añicos.

Mostrándose sereno, Sasuke dio un paso al frente, ajustándose los binoculares solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía que había sucedido. El cuerpo inerte del hombre estaba desparramado sobre la mesa; un hilillo de espesa sangre le surcada la mejilla desde un agujero prominente en su sien. El resto era un caos de gritos y excitación que lo traía sin cuidado.

―Certero ―musitó Sasuke sin ningún rasgo de deleite o pesar―. Letal.

Al escrutarlo, Sakura captó un brillo apagado en sus ojos, que le recordó a la forma en que él la miró la primera vez que ella había matado a alguien. Fue hace tres años; ambos tenían apenas catorce y, sin embargo, Sasuke ya había asesinado muchas veces antes. Esa había sido la primera vez que ellos habían ido juntos a ejecutar un encargo del líder. A ella se le había ordenado dar muerte a un alcalde corrupto que tenía tratos, bajo cuerda, con proxenetas de _La Mafia Okasuna_.

Sakura había pensado entonces que un hombre que no tenía piedad para comerciar con el cuerpo de jóvenes cautivas e indefensas, no merecía que se le mostrara ni un ápice de misericordia; así que había accionado el gatillo con firmeza, a pesar de que le temblaba cada centímetro del cuerpo. A pesar de que había declinado el ofrecimiento de Sasuke de hacerlo por ella y, aunque después de hacerlo había devuelto todo el contenido de su estómago, ella no sintió nada parecido al remordimiento. Ni siquiera al ver aquel frío crepitar en la aciaga mirada que Sasuke le dedicó cuando la ayudó a levantarse luego de que terminara de vomitar. Inclusive entonces, ella solo sintió una especie de descarga de energía que se inyectó en su torrente sanguíneo; ardor que solo había ido aumentando con los años y cada comisión de asesinato.

―¿Me dirás ahora que te pasa? ―siseó Sakura, inspeccionando con sus ojos verdes la expresión inalterada de Sasuke.

―Muévete. ―rugió éste. La cogió del brazo, apartándola del borde la azotea cuando uno de los esbirros del occiso se asomó por la ventana y empezó a peinar la zona con unos gemelos de metal cromado―. Larguémonos de aquí.

―Sasuke… ―Quiso protestar Sakura, pero las palabras se le quedaron pegadas a la garganta cuando éste la condujo al otro extremo de la azotea.

―Debemos saltar.

Ella torció el morro no muy convencida luego de corroborar la distancia que había entre el borde de la azotea donde estaban y los aleros del edificio contiguo. Él saltó primero. Su aterrizaje fue perfecto. Sakura lo contempló durante el rápido trayecto y se maravilló por las posturas atléticas que adoptó su cuerpo mientras lo hacía; una fiel imitación del vuelo de un halcón.

―¡Tu turno! ―le gritó Sasuke―. ¡Date prisa!

El cuerpo ya se le estaba convulsionando por la quemazón de la adrenalina al correrle por las venas. Sakura contuvo el aliento, retrocedió para ganar velocidad y luego se impulsó para saltar. El viento gélido le asaetó el rostro y le desordenó aún más el cabello durante el descenso. Planeó junto a Sasuke con un movimiento aparatoso; siempre se le había dado terriblemente mal lidiar con las alturas. Él la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y sin soltarla la guió a lo largo de la plataforma hasta que la cruzaron por completo.

―Déjame adivinar ―ironizó Sakura; la voz reducida a un susurro cuando se detuvieron cerca de los canalones de metal que bordeaban la plataforma que los separaba a unos seis metros del suelo―. Debemos saltar.

Sasuke no respondió; básicamente porque no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Una voz en su cabeza le dio el aviso y su cuerpo se activó incluso antes de que la primera detonación hiciera eco en el aire. Rodeó a Sakura con los brazos y, entre una lluvia de disparos, saltó al vacío. Ella consiguió ahogar un grito de sorpresa únicamente gracias a los años de práctica. No obstante, cuando se estrellaron contra los contenedores de basura que amortiguaron su caída, Sakura chilló una retahíla de blasfemias mientras que con la ayuda de Sasuke se ponía en pie y se preparaban para la huida.

―Por aquí ―la orientó él a voz en grito, haciéndole una seña amplia con la mano. Sakura lo siguió sin chistar hacia un recodo oscuro del callejón donde sabía que habían ocultado a _Manda_ , la Harley Davidson de Sasuke―. Debemos salir de aquí, date prisa mujer.

Aún en su estado de agitación, ella rodó los ojos en respuesta. Sasuke, por lo general, era un chico de poquísimas palabras. Jamás decía más de lo necesario para expresar su opinión y cuando discutía con Sakura, cosa que ahora pasaba bastante más a menudo que antes, él adoptaba un cariz de muda indiferencia o la silenciaba con una de sus irrefutables y mordaces réplicas. De cualquier modo, podía considerársele un chico callado. Pero al fragor de un encargo, cuando las cosas se ponían peliagudas y él estaba embebido por la sobrexcitación de sus sentidos entrenados para matar, Sasuke se convertía en alguien sorprendentemente hablador, repartiendo instrucciones aquí, siseando barbaridades allá.

Con las detonaciones de diferentes y reconocibles tipos de proyectiles como cortina musical de fondo, Sakura oyó el ruido sordo del motor de _Manda_ al ser encendida por Sasuke y antes de que él volviera a apremiarla para que se le uniera, ella desató la cola de su cabello y cogió el oscuro casco que su compañero le tendía. Se subió a la moto luego de asegurarse el casco a la cabeza y se sujetó a la cintura de Sasuke, hundiéndole las manos bajo la chaqueta, cuando el motor rugió para ponerse en vibrante movimiento. Salieron del callejón disparados como un cohete, confundiéndose rápidamente con el agitado tráfico y las luces de neón del centro de la ciudad; la brisa estival cosquillándole en las terminaciones nerviosas. Las mismas terminaciones nerviosas que registraron, una vez que los efectos hilarantes de la adrenalina le hubieron desaparecido del cuerpo, la humedad fangosa que empapaba un costado de la camiseta de algodón de Sasuke. Ella sintió la sangre helársele en las venas y los latidos del corazón disparársele dentro del pecho al tiempo que sentía todo el peso del mundo caerle en encima. Con el aire solidificado en los pulmones, Sakura se echó hacía atrás separándose de él y se miró los dedos blancos manchados de sangre.

―Oh, Dios, Sasuke… ―En la voz quebrada de Sakura se escuchó una clara nota de alarma―. Estás herido.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto. ¿Se merece reviews?**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	2. Promesas

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Amores que matan**

 **…**

 **Capítulo II: Promesas**

 **…**

Sakura no recordaba cómo habían logrado llegar hasta allí con un Sasuke que se desangraba a raudales y ella convertida en un histérico manojo de nervios. Era cierto que muy pocas cosas tenían la capacidad para romper su concentración; quebrar sus nervios, pero Sasuke, en cualquier circunstancia, era una de ellas. Un Sasuke herido, sin duda, podía hacer añicos toda esa frialdad adquirida durante los años de práctica en el oficio.

Sasuke muriéndose.

―No estoy muriendo, Sakura ―se quejó éste, como si pudiera leer en sus movimientos trémulos esa tendencia irracional suya a la paranoia. La miró con hastío cuando ella le rasgó la camisa ensangrentada para inspeccionar la herida―. La bala solo me rozó.

Sakura lo ignoró. Con ambas manos presionó la zona afectada y Sasuke tuvo que ahogar un grito agónico cuando sus neuronas enviaron la orden de dolor a su cerebro. Gimió al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada homicida a la responsable de su agonía.

―¿En serio? ―Sakura bufó; el flequillo tapándole el rostro soflamado por la excitación del momento. Volvió a presionar alrededor de la lesión: Sasuke juró en un jadeo; su mirada de odio afilándose―. Pues yo siento la bala; está incrustada justo en tu tercera costilla ―diagnóstico con la pericia que solo alguien capacitado en medicina podría tener; demasiado preocupada por el bienestar de su compañero como para reparar en la expresión irascible de este.

―Era una bala fría ―murmuró en un hilillo de voz, que fue consumido por el vertiginoso desfile de vehículos, circulante por la autopista que acababan de dejar atrás.

―Así que deja de actuar como si se tratara de una uña rota, Sasuke Uchiha ―le reprochó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido.

Silencio como toda respuesta.

Sasuke odiaba los dramas de Sakura. A veces creía que lo odiaba todo de ella; desde su presencia hasta cuando se ausentaba. Desde su molesta cercanía hasta cuando estaba lejos. Sus sonrisas fáciles, sus enfados ridículos. El rumor de su risa, el estrépito de sus gritos. Todo. Ahora mismo odiaba la calidez de sus manos sobre él; el perfume de su piel que le cosquilleaba la nariz. Olía a cerezos. Siempre había olido a cerezos y Sasuke pensó, entre una sensación que no quiso precisar, que era un buen olor que llevarse a la tumba. Porque sí, Sakura tenía razón, la herida era grave y le dolía como si le estuvieran quemando la piel con un hierro ardiente.

Sakura se movía rápido a pesar de sus nervios. Desde donde estaba sentado, Sasuke seguía sus movimientos. La veía refunfuñar con el celular pegado a la oreja mientras el viento le batía el flequillo sobre el rostro. Sus piernas eran largas y su figura estilizada; más de lo que habría admitido para sí mismo de no estar al borde de la muerte. El cabello le rebotaba en un moño rosa sobre la espalda desnuda mientras caminada de aquí para allá.

―¡Joder! ―chilló―. ¿Nadie piensa atenderme? ¡Alguien podría estar muriendo!

―No estoy muriendo, Sakura.

―Lo sé. ―se apresuró a decir―. Tú vas a estar bien. Voy a encargarme de ello.

Conociéndola como lo hacía, Sasuke supo que ella quiso hacer acopio de su propia e insensata valentía. Intentó decir algo que la tranquilizara, pero cuando abrió la boca, solo consiguió emitir un gemido lastimero. Eso, por el contrario, solo la alarmó.

―¿Estás bien?

―Perfectamente. ―ironizó.

―No seas un truhán, Sasuke ―le suplicó; los ojos acuosos―. No lo seas hoy, por favor.

―Tal vez no tenga tiempo de serlo después.

―Deja de hablar así. Ellos vendrán. Te lo prometo.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de inactividad. Eso o Sasuke perdió la conciencia por un momento sin siquiera advertirlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sakura ya no estaba hablando por teléfono; en su lugar, empezó a quitarse la camiseta de tirantes.

―Es un mal momento para un baile erótico, Sakura ―se burló. Con un tono más amargo de lo habitual, añadió―. Además no veo a tu Itachi por ningún lado.

―Cállate ―le ordenó ella mientras se sacaba una afilada navaja de la bota y la utilizaba para hacer trizas su camiseta―. Estoy tratando de salvarte la vida; así que no quiero ironías.

―No estoy muriendo, Sakura ―repitió como si de un mantra se tratara; como si el solo convencimiento de ese hecho pudiera hacer que la muerte diera marcha atrás.

―Shhhh ―lo silenció ella mientras se le acercaba; Sasuke trató de no reparar mucho en toda esa piel expuesta, en el ajuste de su brasier sobre el contorno de sus senos; en el escudo de la familia Haruno que resplandecía con inusitada luz sobre su pecho blanco―. Tendré que hacerlo, ¿vale? ―le dijo, sujetándolo de los hombros para sacarle la chaqueta de cuero; cuando lo hubo hecho, le cortó el resto de la camisa de algodón, convirtiéndola en finas tiras. Sasuke sintió la brisa helada golpearle el dorso desnudo, pero el dolor era más punzante que el frío. Sakura le limpió la sangre con uno de los retazos de la camiseta de tirantes y los demás los presionó contra la herida abierta; él imprecó y le sostuvo las manos para que se detuviera―. Déjame hacerlo. Tengo que evitar que te sigas desangrando.

―Llama a Itachi ―le pidió y ella tembló, porque a pesar de saber lo mucho que él quería a Itachi, Sasuke no era de los que admitía fácilmente necesitar la ayuda de su hermano mayor. Debía creer que se moría en serio―. Sakura, llámalo y dile que venga.

―Ya lo he hecho, Sasuke. Y ni él ni Ino ni nadie en el cuartel me atiende; es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Déjame hacer esto, por favor. Te prometo que dejará de dolerte.

―Dejará de dolerme cuando me desmaye.

―No puedes desmayarte.

―Quítate el brasier. Tal vez tus senos me mantengan despierto.

Sakura sabía que era una idiotez sentirse de ese modo en semejante situación, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Dentro del pecho, el corazón le rebotaba, por casusas indefinidas, como una pelota de ping pong.

―Estás alucinando, Sasuke. ―Lo estaba; ella sabía que el dolor podía hacer que una persona dijera cosas sin sentido, pero eso no revirtió el enfermizo hormigueó que le recorrió el cuerpo―. Deja de decir pendejadas.

―Solo estaba dándote ideas ―murmuró, cerrando los ojos; la respiración irregular―. Dado que estás tan resuelta a mantenerme con vida.

―Creí que habías dicho que no estabas muriendo.

―Tal vez lo esté, después de todo.

Si había algo que Sasuke odiara más que los gritos, eran las lágrimas. Por eso ella había tratado de permanecer tranquila. Había hecho esfuerzos hercúleos porque su angustia se mantuviera en estado sólido, pero la claudicación de Sasuke era más de lo que ella estaba capacitada para resistir. Desesperada, tomó una bocanada de aire como último recurso; el mal, sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. Cuando el aire fresco le escoció los pulmones, Sakura ya tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

―¡No vas a morirte, ¿me entiendes?! ―lo gritoneó, terminando de ajustarle el improvisado vendaje―. ¡No tienes permitido dejarme!

―Sakura ―jadeó él; la voz demasiado cansada como para sonar fuerte―. No te enojes conmigo cuando estoy herido. Y no llores por estupideces, por amor a Dios.

―¿Estupideces?

―No vale la pena. Estamos tan lejos del cuartel que es imposible que lleguemos antes de que…

―No te vas a morir. No voy a dejar que lo hagas. Puedo ir por ayuda o volver a la ciudad y…

―¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Me llevarás a un hospital?

A Sakura la paralizó el pánico. Estaba consiente que a menos de diez minutos había un ambulatorio médico. Podía llevar a Sasuke allí con la colaboración de cualquier conductor que se aprestara a brindarles su ayuda; podía, inclusive, llamar una ambulancia. Llegarían en un santiamén, lo atenderían y le salvarían la vida. Entonces esa angustia que le oprimía el pecho desaparecía cuando él la mirara con sus oscuros ojos llenos de vida otra vez. Pero no podía hacer eso; recurrir a civiles iba en contra de una de las reglas más rigurosas de La Hermandad. Exponerse y dar indicios de la existencia de los demás miembros era considerado un crimen y el castigo que se les imponía a los infractores era el exilio o, dependiendo de los daños que su indiscreción acarreara, hasta la muerte. Era la primera norma que se les inculcaba antes de la iniciación y Sakura sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si decidía llevar a Sasuke a un hospital. El líder no sería tan indulgente esta vez. Probablemente, Itachi lograría que a Sasuke no le pasara nada gracias a la influencia que tenía en La Hermandad; el líder nunca haría nada para molestar a uno de sus mejores hombres. Itachi era un miembro de élite; había ejecutado encargos que nadie hubiera podido. Ni siquiera Sasuke con lo bien entrenado que estaba. Sí, Sakura se emocionó como si le hubieran insuflado un soplo de vida, Itachi no dejaría que tocaran a su hermano. Ya ella encontraría la manera de que se le perdonara por su falta y si no lo conseguía, Sasuke, al menos, estaría vivo.

―Sasuke, tal vez podríamos…

―¡Ni lo pienses, tonta! ―gorjeó él en un tañido de auténtica furia que le hizo olvidarse por un momento de que se estaba desangrando. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió―. ¡Sabes que está prohibido! ¡Nos matarían!

―Igual te estás muriendo ―le recordó ella con patente desesperación―.Déjame salvarte la vida. Te dispararon por mi culpa ¿Crees que no sé qué esa bala era mí?

―¡Estupideces! ―Sasuke resopló, hastiado―. ¡Dices puras estupideces! Las balas no tienen nombre, Sakura. Eres una asesina y deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

―No dejaré que te mueras.

―Por supuesto que no: tú harás que nos maten a ambos.

―Itachi no dejaría que te toquen. Él jamás permitiría que te pasara nada.

―¿Itachi? ―rió Sasuke entre tosidos―. ¿Lo ves por algún lado?

―Sasuke…

―Sakura, por favor, prométeme que si me desmayo no intentarás llevarme a un hospital.

Hubo un tenso silencio cargado de significado. Sakura sentía el frío filtrársele por cada vertebra. Estaba temblorosa, sin camisa, ensangrentada y no podía pensar con claridad. Ya no le importaba su propia integridad y Sasuke lo sabía. Sabía que si él desfallecía, ella haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo vivo. Aunque eso supusiera ponerse la soga al cuello.

―Sakura… ¡Prométemelo!

―Te lo prometo ―le murmuró; ambos sabían que era una promesa vacía.

Sin embargo, ninguno rebatió. Sakura estaba demasiado atormentada como para hablar y él solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al alivio que el sueño le proporcionaba.

―Sasuke.

Él parpadeó ante el lejano sonido de su voz; el dolor lo tenía tan embotado que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento completamente. Sakura le acarició la mejilla y aunque quiso, no pudo odiarla por eso. Estaba demasiado cansado, incluso para reaccionar de una forma que no fuera anuente a ese gesto. Tenía los ojos entornados y la cara sudorosa; sus labios pálidos eran una línea recta que ocultaba magistralmente su verdadero suplicio. En el recorrido de sus dedos, Sakura le apartó el pelo mojado de la frente y trató de acomodar su espalda al tronco del árbol al que lo había recostado cuando logró que un desvaído Sasuke atendiera sus súplicas y estacionara la moto a un costado del camino para que ella pudiera revisarle la herida. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente se hubieran estrellado en la vía. Sasuke había perdido mucha sangre; seguía desangrándose ante la impotente mirada de Sakura y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se desmayara y luego...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, desechando sus nefastos pensamientos. Con un nudo en el estómago, volvió a intentar que alguien en el cuartel la atendiera, pero la línea seguía ocupada. Ino e Itachi seguían sin dar señales de vida. Echó una mirada desesperada a su alrededor como si esperara que la ayuda se materializara por arte de magia. Estaban cerca de la montaña de los Kages, junto al camino que colindaba con la intercepción del túnel que separaba la zona costera de la ciudad, habitada por los residentes de alcurnia, de los límites del bosque donde estaban las instalaciones del cuartel de La Hermandad; a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de donde se hallaban. Era mucho camino que recorrer para ir por apoyo y dejar a Sasuke solo; si tan solo pudiera llevarlo al… no, eso también era imposible. Sasuke no la perdonaría si rompía su promesa.

―Sasuke ―volvió a llamarlo ella; esta vez, aunque la escuchó, él no abrió los ojos―. No te duermas, ¿vale? Sé que te duele, pero tienes que resistir. Itachi o Ino llegarán en cualquier momento. Te lo prometo.

―Sakura… ―Ella sintió que algo se le rompía dentro cuando percibió el cambio en su voz. Más hueca, más ausente―. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de Amores que matan... Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	3. Repercusiones

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Amores que matan**

 **…**

 **Capítulo III: Repercusiones**

 **…**

Un chirrido amortiguado de la puerta al abrirse la hizo desviar la atención de su celular y virarse en redondo. La expresión de mudo abatimiento de la mujer que acababa de emerger de la improvisada sala de emergencias le estranguló la respiración en un resuello hueco. Valientemente, Sakura la penetró con una mirada de ansiedad en busca de una respuesta más concreta; ella respondió con un leve visaje de negación.

―Lo siento mucho ―susurró con verdadero pesar mientras se retiraba el flequillo negro de la frente sudorosa―. No pudimos…

Sakura dejó de escuchar. Veía los labios de la pelinegra moverse nerviosamente, pero, a través de su pánico, no era capaz de identificar los sonidos que emitían. Los oídos le empezaron a zumbar frenéticamente y fue entonces, cuando la comprensión la alcanzó, que la joven sintió el corazón hundírsele en el pecho; una punzada agónica esparciéndose por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba muerto.

Ella había roto las reglas. Había recurrido a la ayuda –coaccionada, por supuesto- de civiles y aun así él había muerto. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Dios Santo! No podía ser cierto. Abrumada por una oleada de dolorosa incredulidad, Sakura blandió a _Katsuyu_ , que le tiritaba en la mano con la que la sujetaba; la mujer frente a ella profirió un grito de horror cuando Sakura enfiló el cortó cañón del arma hacia su sien.

―Señorita, usted me aseguró…

―Le aseguré que la mataría si lo dejaba morir. ―recitó Sakura, sedienta de sangre; su cordura consumida por el dolor.

Alguien debía pagar por la muerte de Sasuke y Shizune Kato sería la primera. Iba a apretar el gatillo cuando, entre tartamudeos, la escuchó decir:

―Pe-pero él no está muerto. No está muerto, señorita.

―No es lo que acaba de decirme…

―Le dije que aunque logré remover la bala y estabilizarlo, su condición seguirá siendo crítica a menos que consiga detener la hemorragia y practicarle otra transfusión de sangre.

Sakura boqueó atolondrada por la nueva información; el corazón girándole como una peonza dentro del pecho. Ella era paranoica por tendencia natural, así que cuando la doctora le dijo que lo sentía, había asumido que se refería a la muerte de Sasuke.

―Hágalo ―la conminó Sakura, haciendo uso nuevamente de la pistola como medio de amedrentamiento―. Detenga la hemorragia, transfúndale toda la sangre que sea necesaria. Haga lo que tenga qué hacer, pero manténgalo vivo, ¿me entendió? De lo contrario, la mataré; le juro que les volaré la tapa de los sesos si dejan que se muera.

Y Shizune le creía.

Si había algo que había aprendido durante las más de dos horas que llevaba conociéndola, era que Sakura estaba desesperada. Y una persona desesperada era capaz de cualquier cosa. Matar incluso. Lo supo desde que Sakura irrumpió en el ambulatorio y las sacó a punta de pistola a ella y a la enfermera de guardia para llevarlas hasta la bodega de ese almacén donde se encontraron con un joven baleado. Además, por la forma de manipular el arma y de comportarse de Sakura (sabía su nombre porque el moribundo no paraba de llamarla a ella y a un tal Itachi) era obvio que de hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que matara a alguien.

Shizune, en su afán filantrópico, había ido en auxilio de Sakura apenas la vio entrar echa un mar de lágrimas, andrajosa y con la cara y la cazadora salpicadas de sangre a la Emergencias; sin embargo, su error se evidenció de inmediato cuando la susodicha sacó un arma y siseando amenazas las obligó a ella y a Matsuri a tomar todos los insumos necesarios para realizar una intervención quirúrgica e ir con ella. Las montó en una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados y las condujo al depósito del almacén donde se hallaban ahora, sin dar más explicaciones que la orden irrefutable de salvar la vida de ese joven si es que, a cambio, querían conservar las suyas.

Era aterradoramente desconcertante que algo así les estuviera pasando; sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que albergaba pocas esperanzas de que el muchacho sobreviviera a esta noche. Si bien la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital, parecía haber rasgado alguna arteria y, a menos que dieran con la lesión, se iba desangrar sin que ni siquiera ella con toda la experiencia en la materia que tenía, pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

―Ya agotamos todos los paquetes globulares que teníamos. ―informó. A pesar de sus nervios, la voz de Shizune era neutra; profesional―. Le estamos administrando la última bolsa de trasfusión sanguínea que nos quedaba; sin embargo, eso solo repondrá la que sigue perdiendo.

―¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos? ―la interrogó Sakura, ansiosa.

―Debemos ir por más paquetes. Lo ideal sería llevarlo a un hospital donde se le pueda atender como corresponde. Aquí… ―Hizo un gesto a su alrededor para señalar las precarias condiciones del sitio―; no contamos con lo necesario para tratarlo como es debido. Si usted nos dejara…

―No lo haremos. ―Sakura sentenció, tajante, retomando el control de la situación―. Dígame lo que necesita y me aseguraré de que lo tenga.

Ella no rompería su promesa. Sasuke iba a sobrevivir y el muy hijo de puta era tan testarudo y poco agradecido que si se enteraba que ella lo había llevado a un hospital, (fuera para salvarle de una muerte inconcusa o no) seguramente dejaría de hablarle por lo que les quedaba de vida. Eso en el mejor de los casos; La Hermandad y sus represalias eran otro asunto, que si es cierto no ocupaban su mente por completo, Sakura no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que les pasaría si todo esto llegaba a oídos de El Líder.

―Yo iré con la chica por lo que necesitamos. Mientras, usted se queda aquí cuidando de… mi amigo.

―Si vuelves al ambulatorio, te estarán esperando. ―le advirtió Shizune, sin entender por qué, a pesar de tener la seguridad de que Sakura no dudaría ni por un segundo en matarla, sentía empatía por esa chica.

¡Maldito Síndrome de Estocolmo!

―No dije que volveríamos. Compraremos lo que necesitamos en una farmacia. En cuanto a la sangre, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Sakura ya lo había resuelto todo en su mente; justo cuando iba a por la chica para poner en marcha el nuevo plan, su celular sonó en un repique sordo que se quebró en ecos por la vasta habitación. Momentáneamente desacostumbrada al sonido, Sakura se sobresaltó como si hubiera estado andando por la cuerda floja y hubiera estado a punto de perder el equilibrio. Dando un respingo de sorpresa, pero sin quitarle el ojo y el arma de encima a su rehén, Sakura revisó la pantalla de su móvil; era un número bloqueado; aun así decidió atender:

―¿Diga?

―¿Haruno, dónde estás?

Una tirantez nerviosa se apoderó de sus extremidades al tiempo que su cerebro corroboraba a todo lo que daba que la voz al otro lado de la línea no fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación.

―¿Haruno? ―insistió en un arrastre de palabras―. ¿Dónde Demonios están tú y mi tonto hermano menor?

Entonces, como si de un bálsamo para sus nervios destrozados se tratara, la cadencia tenue de la voz de Itachi envío una ola de sobrecogedor alivio por todo su cuerpo. Itachi había aparecido. Itachi los salvaría. Con él a cargo todo saldría bien.

―Tengo como mil llamadas tuyas y gracias al GPS acabo de encontrar a _Manda_ a las afuera de la ciudad, pero no los veo por ningún lado. Además hay sangre por todas partes, Haruno. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―Está herido ―le informó Sakura, concentrándose en mantener a raya su excitación y olvidándose por vez primera de vigilar a una de sus presas―. Hirieron a Sasuke, Itachi. Se está muriendo.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, Itachi percibió la nota de histerismo que sacudió la voz de Sakura al final de su anuncio. Él mismo se halló en un estado de Shock contradictorio; su cerebro instándolo a mantener la calma mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se convulsionaba en una sucesión de escalofríos.

―A ver, Sakura… ―Su tono había perdido todo rastro de fría formalidad y aunque sonó sereno, la ansiedad parecía estar consumiéndolo desde dentro―. ¿No estarás exagerando?

―Te digo que se está muriendo ―insistió Sakura; las palabras sabiéndole a metal y miedo en la boca―. Itachi, tienes que venir.

―Está bien. ―Itachi sonaba tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo, pensó Sakura con profundizado disgusto. Nunca iba a entender esa algidez con la que los Uchiha hacían frente a las situaciones adversas―. Dime dónde están e iré por ustedes de inmediato.

Por primera vez, Sakura inspeccionó la bodega donde se hallaban. La había escogido únicamente porque estaba cerca del lugar donde habían abandonado a _Manda_ y a solo dos cuadras del ambulatorio médico al que fue por ayuda luego de dejar inconsciente a un hombre y despojarlo de su camioneta, en la estación de servicio más próxima a su posición original.

La bodega del almacén era espaciosa, pero estaba ocupada por un desorden de cajas, apiladas en cuantiosas filas de mercancía inidentificada. El aire salado era polvoriento y la iluminación escasa. Había un total de tres lámparas fluorescentes en óptimo estado, contando la de la habitación contigua donde se encontraba Sasuke; el resto estaban rotas, no encendían o lo hacían de forma intermitente, emitiendo los zumbidos propios de la fluctuación inestable de la tensión eléctrica. El mobiliario, por su parte, se basaba en una serie de estantes oxidados por el salitre, atiborrados de cajas de dimensiones más pequeñas y una larga mesa de madera dispuesta verticalmente contra el tabique que separaba un cuarto de otro. No había nada más en la habitación, sino polvo, sangre, el eco del miedo y la pérdida paulatina de toda posibilidad de supervivencia. Realmente, un lugar, como había insinuado Shizune, deplorable.

―Estamos a diez minutos de allí. Cerca del Embarcadero del Puerto ―susurró ella, tragando el nudo de su garganta y, en un tono más bajo, le explicó cómo llegar hasta la bodega. Mientras él le aseguraba que la encontraría en un momento, Sakura lo detuvo―: Itachi, antes de que vengas necesito que pases por una farmacia… ―Sakura buscó con la mirada a Shizune y la halló agazapada muy cerca de la puerta. Le lanzó una advertencia muda―; y consigas exactamente lo que te voy a pedir.

Repitiéndole al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la doctora, Sakura le arrancó a Itachi la promesa de que se encontrarían pronto y que él lo resolvería todo. Colgó. No pasaron más de veinte minutos para que se escucharan los neumáticos del jeep de Itachi deslizarse salvajemente por el pavimento de la calle; las luces de las farolas colándose por los vidrios desquebrajados de las ventanas mal entabladas. Un fuerte ruido en la puerta la condujo en una arremetida ciega hasta ella. La abrió y Sakura sintió que el mundo cobraba un nuevo sentido cuando a través de la recortada oscuridad, los ojerosos ojos de Itachi la otearon de hito en hito.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Quiso saber Itachi cuando Sakura se aferró a él en un apretado abrazo―. ¿Estás lastimada?

Allí, entre sus acogedores brazos, mientras absorbía el olor a eucalipto de su playera azul marino, Sakura sintió que el vacío en su estómago se iba llenando; el opaco sentimiento de hueca desesperación disminuyendo con cada gesto de afecto que Itachi le prodigaba.

―Yo estoy bien ―murmuró, sintiendo la sangre caliente subirle al rostro al tiempo que el corazón le saltaba en un latido doloroso, desatendiendo al miedo que la había estado atormentando durante horas―. Pero Sasuke…

―¿Dónde está mi hermano? ―inquirió, separándose de Sakura para buscar señales de él.

Al no dar con ninguna pista, la encaró. Notó en su corto escrutinio que, a pesar de llevar el pelo sujetado en un moño, se veía despeinada; sus baqueros de cuero estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas y, por abrigo, traía la cazadora negra de Sasuke. Sakura alejó su mirada, como si no pudiera soportar mantener el contacto visual. La parte posterior de sus ojos le ardían, las lágrimas la amenazaban, y ella quiso devolverlas, furiosa consigo misma, con todo.

―¿Haruno?

―Está en la otra habitación.

Él asintió, examinando el lugar con ojo crítico y tras guardar su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, reanudó su camino hacia donde le había señalado Sakura después de entregarle varios paquetes con los insumos que ella le había solicitado.

―Este sitio es un basurero, Haruno. ―Itachi no pidió una explicación de esta observación, y Sakura no le ofreció una―. Pero al menos no lo llevaste a un hospital. Temí por un momento que lo hubieras hecho.

―Itachi…

El aludido se detuvo cuando detectó un ruido a su izquierda, se giró y fue entonces que la vio. En un acto reflejo, llevó su mano diestra al cinturón de armas y desenfundó, casi a la velocidad de un rápido parpadeo, la pistola. Sakura resopló cuando vio el cañón niquelado de _Karasu_ , el revolver 38 de Itachi, dirigido con presteza a la cabeza de una de sus rehenes. Antes de que él accionara el gatillo o de que Shizune emitiera el gemido de horror que se atascó en su garganta, la pelirrosa lo increpó:

―¡Detente! ―Hubo una tensa pausa que se sintió como el preludio de un acontecimiento desastroso―. ¡No puedes matarla, Itachi!

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la muchacha. Haciendo uso de gran parte de su capacidad neuronal, logró disimular su sorpresa y levantó las cejas en silenciosa indagación.

―Es la doctora que está atendiendo a Sasuke ―respondió ella, viendo como la tensión de los músculos de Itachi se contraía todavía más; la mueca homicida de su semblante, cediendo el paso a la confusión.

―¿Así que secuestraste una doctora?

―Y una enfermera ―adicionó Sakura, poniéndolo sobre aviso―. Ella está con Sasuke ahora.

Antes de continuar, se acercó a Shizune para entregarle los insumos que Itachi había conseguido y, con voz tranquilizadora, le pidió que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su compañero. Ella se marchó con la perturbadora certeza de que el hombre que acababa de llegar era tan hermoso como letal; sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, ni ella ni Matsuri saldrían vivas de esa bodega.

Una vez solos, Sakura puso a Itachi al corriente de los detalles de mayor relevancia sobre los eventos suscitados hasta el momento. Él la escuchó con atención, haciendo un visaje de asentimiento o negación, según fuera el caso. Cuando ella hubo terminado de narrarle cómo después de que Sasuke perdiera el conocimiento se había decidido a conseguir un vehículo en el que lo pudiera trasladar e ir por ayuda, la cara de Itachi era una máscara de impasibilidad. La forma en que se recompuso en un instante era una prueba del severo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo y sus emociones.

―¿Te das cuenta que después de que esto acabe tengo que asesinarlas, verdad?

―Lo sé ―replicó Sakura; y, por incongruente que pareciera con la expresión de inocencia en su rostro, la voz de la joven estaba exenta de cualquier vestigio de remordimiento―. Lo sé.

* * *

 **Tercer capitulo: listo. Ojalá les haya gustado y me puedan comentar sus impresiones. Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	4. Irremediable

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Amores que matan**

 **…**

 **Capítulo IV: Irremediable**

 **…**

―¿Ya podemos irnos? ―preguntó Matsuri en un susurro quedo, alternando sus ojos asustados de Sakura al hombre de mirada glacial que se había unido, recientemente, al grupo de delincuentes―. El chico ya está fuera de peligro.

Por improbable que hubiera parecido un par de horas atrás, era cierto: Sasuke se encontraba en franca recuperación y ahora dormitaba plácidamente en la mesa de madera que había hecho las veces de camilla, a consecuencia de los fármacos que Shizune le había administrado para que repusiera fuerzas como era debido. Por obra de alguna deidad etérea -y a la lámpara de baterías que le facilitó Itachi cuando notó los inconvenientes que le acarreaba la pobre iluminación de la bodega-, ella había logrado dar con la lesión arterial y una vez localizada, detener la hemorragia había sido un proceso de mera rutina. Salvaron la baja de hemoglobina haciéndole una transfusión de sangre donada por quien, a todas luces, debía ser el hermano mayor del convaleciente. A pesar de la precariedad de las condiciones, todo había resultado mejor de lo que ella hubiera vaticinado y si la vida no la hubiera preparado, a través de una serie interminable de terribles eventos que enrumbaron su destino a la fatalidad, a esperar siempre lo peor, Shizune habría hecho la misma pregunta tonta que acababa de formular una esperanzada Matsuri.

―En un momento ―repuso Sakura, acariciando distraídamente el rostro exangüe de Sasuke―. Todo acabará en un momento.

Desde su lugar contra la pared, Shizune la miró con resquemor, tratando de localizar en su interior alguna emoción lo suficientemente ruin que le permitiera odiarla por mentirle así a Matsuri; por hacerles algo que ellas no se merecían, pero por mucho que se esforzó, no encontró nada más que compasión. La misma compasión, prerrogativa de su labor médica, que le impidió dejar morir a Sasuke cuando comprendió que, así llegaran a salvarlo, sus cómplices igual las asesinarían.

Sí, sentía lástima por ellos. Ellos no creían en nada como un Dios; ellos estaban condenados y ni siquiera lo sabían.

―Sakura ―la llamó Itachi; al escucharlo, ella detuvo los mimos que le prodigaba a Sasuke y renovó en el mayor de los Uchiha toda su atención―. Vigílalas. Mientras, yo voy a llevarlo al auto.

Itachi se acercó a ellos; sin embargo, antes de levantar a su hermano en vilo, salvó el resto de las distancias para ubicarse a un palmo de Sakura. Con sus rudas y ágiles manos, le frotó los brazos por sobre la chaqueta de cuero, como confortándola por algo que solo ellos sabían. Entonces, en un gesto que Shizune jamás lo habría adivinado capaz de tener, utilizó sus pulgares para apartarle el desarreglado flequillo de la frente y limpiarle las mejillas salpicadas de sangre y sudor. Acto seguido, recostó su barbilla en la coronilla rosa; una acción tan íntima que no tenía nada de la fraternidad que pretendía. Sakura se ruborizó violentamente y, pese a hallarse apartada considerablemente de ellos, Shizune creyó advertir que ambos contenían la respiración.

―Vuelvo enseguida ―prometió él al tiempo que tomaba a Sasuke en volandas y se lo llevaba fuera―. No las pierdas de vista.

Sakura solo atinó a medio asentir, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de ellos mientras se alejaban. Shizune aprovechó su retraimiento para examinarla reflexivamente. Los sentimientos de Sakura le parecieron genuinos, pero confusos. A ella le había quedado claro que la muchacha sentía algo por alguno de los dos hermanos y aunque al principio había creído que se trataba de Sasuke, ahora sencillamente no conseguía discernirlo. Lo que la llevó a pensar que: o ni la misma Sakura sabía por quién se sentía ligada sentimentalmente o, simple y llanamente, estaba enamorada de ambos.

―¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí? ―murmuró Matsuri acercándose a su mentora; distrayéndola de sus elucubraciones.

La interpelada abandonó el hilo de sus pensamientos y la miró sombríamente; casi estrangulada con el llanto que le trababa las cuerdas vocales. Matsuri todavía tenía el cabello castaño sujeto en un improvisado rodete y, más allá de su mirada ansiosa, se distinguía una expresión de extenuación digna de alguien que ha pasado las últimas setenta y dos horas de guardia en la Emergencias de un asediado hospital; sin embargo, su núbil rostro no había perdido la belleza que solo la inocencia es capaz de conferir. Acongojada, Shizune trató de sonreírle, pero tenía las facciones tiesas, como quien acaba de sufrir una embolia parcial.

―Shizune ―insistió la joven, recostándose a la pared junto a ella.

―Lo siento, Matsuri ―balbuceó como si acabara de poner los pies sobre una granada fragmentaria y temiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento―. De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no saldremos de aquí.

Los ojos cafés de Matsuri se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se le agarrotaba el estómago.

―¡¿Pero qué locuras dices?!

―La verdad; tristemente, la verdad. Estoy segura de que van a asesinarnos.

Matsuri sacudió febrilmente la cabeza, sintiendo el salto de su pulso en la garganta. El pánico abalanzándose contra ella de una forma salvaje; más bien primitiva. Mientras las palabras de Shizune hacían eco en su mente, ella trató de razonar con los indicios inapelables de la realidad. Todavía bajo los efectos galvánicos del susto, argumentó mientras sus labios temblaban en un intento por abrirse:

―Pero el muchacho está vivo. ―Su voz se tiñó de una devastadora esperanza―. Ellos prometieron que si lo salvábamos...

―Ella lo prometió ―la corrigió, señalando a Sakura con un movimiento de su barbilla, intentando llevar la situación de la forma más indolora posible―. Pero como supongo que has podido notar, ella ya no está a cargo.

Ambas rehenes miraron a Sakura; acongojada una, muerta de pavor la otra. Durante buena parte de la noche, Shizune se había dado permiso de creer que esta historia tendría un desenlace menos catastrófico para ellas como el que se avecinaba; creencias que se estrellaron en la fría sentencia que halló en la mirada de Itachi apenas lo vio.

Como si hubiese sentido el peso de la mirada de ambas mujeres, Sakura giró el rostro para encontrarse con las expresiones aturdidas de sus futuras víctimas sobre ella. Franqueando el espacio que las mantenía distantes, les dijo; la voz neutra, la expresión traidoramente afable:

―¿Qué tanto cuchicheáis ustedes ahí?

Shizune atajó la precipitada respuesta de Matsuri, diciendo:

―Discutíamos sobre los términos de nuestra liberación.

La asesina rodó los ojos en un ademán que denotaba aburrimiento. Matsuri se aclaró la garganta y con la voz demasiado quebrada como para emitirla con claridad, preguntó:

―¿Van a dejarnos ir?

―Por supuesto ―sonrió Sakura, sonando desinteresada―. Lo hicieron muy bien.

―Eres una mentirosa ―la acusó Shizune mientras trataba de contener un estremecimiento de aprensión que le surcaba la médula espinal―. Es obvio que ni siquiera tienen planeado dejarnos vivir.

Silencio.

―Y tú eres muy lista ―caviló Sakura sin querer entrar en detalles.

―No pueden matarnos ―dijo Matsuri, implorante―. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico!

Las líneas que se marcaron en el rostro de Sakura le confirieron una edad que Shizune sabía que no tenía. Ella, no obstante, era un teflón contra los ruegos de Matsuri; sus ojos verdes observándolas con despego cuando dijo:

―No voy a disculparme, pero confío en que entiendan que nada de esto es personal.

Matsuri chilló ante la admisión; Shizune, en cambio, dijo:

―No pareces una mala persona, Sakura.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre, pues había creído que mientras menos demostrara saber, más fácil sería que las dejaran ir; eso, sin embargo, ya no valía la pena. Pese a todo, la certeza de su muerte le permitía sincerarse con ella. Había algo en Sakura que la perturbaba; algo que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera una asesina a sangre fría. Algo que le impedía odiarla y, hasta cierto punto, justificar sus actos. Sí, era eso; Shizune tenía la ridícula sensación de que la conocía de antes; de alguna otra parte. Parecía una locura, pero no había podido dejar de sentirse así desde que la vio por primera vez.

Sakura, por su parte, se abstuvo de mantener el contacto visual y boicoteándoles la mirada, se llevó una mano a su pecho. Del interior de la chaqueta sacó un collar de plata, sujetándolo con la mano apuñada.

―No te equivoques ―le sugirió Sakura; el puño temblándole al tiempo que una nota de brutal sinceridad empanizaba sus palabras―. No hay nada de bueno en mí. Así que no trates de encontrarlo.

―¿Te olvidas que te vi luchar por la vida de tu amigo?

Sakura exhaló sonoramente.

―Eso es diferente.

Justo antes de volverse, dejó caer el collar sobre la capa externa de la chaqueta; los ojos de Shizune se engancharon al escudo que pendía de la cadena de plata en un acto de abrumador reconocimiento. El pulso se le disparó, marcándole los latidos del corazón en la piel del cuello a medida que su cerebro hacía la conexión; los recuerdos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

―¡Espera! ―intentó detenerla, azorada, pero Sakura ya se había marchado en atención al llamado de Itachi―. ¡Sakura, por favor, detente!

―Debemos hacer algo. ―El susurro de Matsuri sonaba desesperado―. No quiero morir. ¡Por Dios, Shizune, no me quiero morir!

―Creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. ―correspondió esta, sabiendo que su tardío descubrimiento sobre la identidad de su captora de nada le serviría para revertir su suerte―. Salvo rezar.

Y rezaron.

 **…**

Sasuke estaba acomodado horizontalmente en los puestos de atrás del jeep. Parecía tranquilo, excepto por la mueca adusta que, de vez en cuando, cruzaba sus labios en un aspaviento de dolor. La doctora había prescrito que le debían administrar analgésicos y antibióticos intravenosos cada seis horas y que mientras lo mantuvieran sedado durante un par de días, la herida no daría problemas. Sakura estaba lo más serena que se puede estar luego de que una de las personas más importantes de tu vida ha estado a punto de morir; sabía que cuando llegaran al cuartel, Konan se encargaría de dar cumplimiento a las órdenes de Shizune; o tal vez ella misma, haciendo despliegue de sus propios conocimientos médicos, se dedicaría a velar por la recuperación de Sasuke.

Pensaba en eso al tiempo que se subía al jeep. Luego de corroborar que faltaba poco para las cuatro de la mañana en el reloj luminoso del tablero, Sakura desestimó la posibilidad de ocupar el puesto del copiloto, y se acomodó en la parte trasera junto a Sasuke. Luego de instalarse, sostuvo la cabeza de su compañero y la dejó reposar sobre sus piernas. Mientras lo observaba, el derrotero de sus pensamientos se fue por senderos menos agradables: la cercanía de Konan con El Líder, la hizo cuestionar, no por primera vez, las consecuencias que esto les traería a ella y a Sasuke; aun cuando el encargo se había cumplido cabalmente e Itachi estaba encargándose de hacer desaparecer cualquier viso de sus errores. Desaparecer. Ni siquiera la compensación de que ya no habría testigos de su desatino, aplacaba la sensación de paulatina contrición que empezaba anidar en su pecho cada que sabía que sus acciones eran injustas. Ahora que la vida de Sasuke ya no estaba en peligro, podía permitirse pensar en eso.

Sus pensamientos en ese momento eran una mescolanza de recientes miedos y angustiosas certezas. Así la encontró Itachi, con la mirada perdida, absorta en uno de sus implacables razonamientos.

―¿Y? ―murmuró Sakura, interrogante, cuando él subió al Jeep.

A Itachi le disgustaba tanto como a ella la idea de tener que asesinar a personas inocentes. A pesar de que nunca había cuestionado si los objetivos a los que se les había ordenado aniquilar lo eran o no; él había asumido, por el bien de su sanidad mental, que no lo eran; que todos escondían una razón que les mereciera la muerte como recompensa. Aunque para un chico tan perspicaz como él siempre iban a existir certezas irrefutables: personas a las que con solo ver a los ojos podías darte cuenta que no debían morir; eso, sin embargo, nunca lo detuvo de presionar el gatillo. Y en ese caso no tenía por qué ser diferente. Pese a tratarse de dos mujeres; dos mujeres que, además, habían salvado la vida de su hermano, Itachi no podía dejarlas vivir. Dios sabía lo que cada vida que había cobrado significaba para él; conocía de sus pesadillas, de su dolorosa convicción de que nunca habría redención para sus actos. Dios sabía, se dijo, que él no quería hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

―Está hecho ―siseó en respuesta al tiempo que el motor del vehículo rugía con violencia―. Larguémonos de aquí. Tenemos que llegar al cuartel lo más pronto posible. Shisui viene en camino, pero debo reunirme con él en la bodega antes de que amanezca si es que queremos desaparecer cualquier rastro que nos implique en esto.

―Gracias ―musitó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada por el espejo retrovisor mientras acariciaba distraídamente los risos de Sasuke―. En serio me salvaste el pellejo.

―Haruno ―dijo él; su voz rasposa tenía una extraña entonación que ella solo había percibido cuando hablaba con Sasuke―. Tú salvaste la vida de mi hermano. En comparación, esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

―Igual te lo agradezco, Itachi. Sasuke y yo habríamos estado perdidos sin ti.

Y con una sensación anómala oprimiéndole el pecho en un clamor sordo y sin nombre, Itachi condujo el jeep hasta el armazón de concreto que comunicaba el fin de una zona de la ciudad con el comienzo de la otra. Una vez en el túnel, lejos de la brisa fresca y con la luz amarilla de las bombillas sobre ellos, Itachi se permitió aceptar que la forma en la que Sakura había luchado por salvar la vida de Sasuke solo podía traducirse como la confirmación de sus peores temores. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y rogó; le rogó a quien fuera que pudiera atender sus súplicas que los errores de su pasado y los anhelos de su presente no supusieran un obstáculo para la futura felicidad de su hermano.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega; sino, igual quisiera conocer sus impresiones.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
